Retake
by chiheerios
Summary: Hermione wants Draco and Scorpius to retake a photo...from 10 years ago. Dramione. One-shot. T for a suggestive statement.


"No, absolutely not."

"Please? For the Christmas card?"

"No way."

Draco Malfoy sat on the couch, hiding his eyes from his wife behind _The Daily Prophet _as he pretended to read an article about the current exchange rate of a Galleon for Muggle currency.

His wife, who happened to be Hermione Malfoy, neé Granger, pulled the top of the newspaper down.

"It'll be fun, Draco. Scorpius is looking forward to it."

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now, if you excuse me, I'm quite busy reading this fascinating article."

Hermione took the newspaper and folded it up.

"You can read it later. Now, come on, please! Scorpius is outside waiting!"

"Scorpius is 11! He's a big boy who can wait a few more minutes."

"No." Hermione put her hands on her hips. "I mean it, Draco. Christmas is right around the corner and we have to get these cards printed soon!"

"Here's an idea," Draco groaned, "don't print cards. Or just buy some store bought ones."

"Those aren't the same!" Hermione insisted, "People will want to see how much Scorpius has grown."

"Then just take an altogether new picture of him," Draco sighed, "Or just use an old picture of me. Merlin knows he looks just like me when I was 11. No one will no the difference."

"I will. Harry and Ron will. Your own parents will, Draco. They'll recognize an insufferable git, not our son."

"An insufferable git you _love._" Draco pointed out

"Yeah, yeah. Now, come on, Draco. One picture and we're done. Okay? Then you can go back to reading." Hermione headed toward the back door.

"Can I have a treat if I'm a good boy and listen, Mum? Two if I pose for more than one photo?" Draco snickered, grudgingly following his wife out to the garden.

"Oh, tone down the sarcasm, would you?" Hermione sneered. "I'm just taking one."

The two entered the garden to where Scorpius sat on the edge of a decrepit, old sandbox.

"Are you ready, Scorpius?" Hermione asked, smoothing down her son's platinum blond hair.

"I guess, Mum."

"Great! Well, here's the picture I want us to take for the Christmas card."

Hermione handed the photo to Scorpius and he quickly scanned it.

"Why this one, Mum?" he asked, handing the photo back to Hermione.

"I think is the best photo we have." she smiled, before handing the photo to Draco.

Draco took the photo from her and blanched.

"This one, 'Mione, really?"

The photo in his hand was one taken when Scorpius was two. He had dragged his father into the sandbox and proceeded to dump a bucket of sand on his head. The picture showed a triumphant Scorpius holding a shovel and trowel above Draco, who had a red bucket on top of his head and a disgruntled look on his face. It had been taken with a Muggle camera. Hermione often liked to point out how, unlike a wizarding camera, Muggle cameras could capture one mood and preserve it in time. Draco felt wizarding photos were better for the same reason, but didn't argue with her. She was probably just attached to Muggle cameras.

"This isn't even a wintry photo, 'Mione."

Hermione shrugged, "It's cute and besides, it invokes summer, which Is what people want in the winter. Besides, Draco, you're already out here and Scorpius is already out here, so we're taking the picture."

"But-"

Hermione ignored him and moved Draco into the sandbox, pushing down on his shoulders lightly so he'd sit down. Grudgingly, he complied. The sooner this was over, the better.

Hermione took Scorpius by the elbow and stood him behind Draco. She filled a bucket with sand and handed it to him.

"Sorry, Father." Scorpius muttered before dumping the sand on Draco.

Hermione handed her son a small plastic shovel and trowel and positioned him just so.

"Alright, I'm taking the picture now."

She went and stood on the path and took a picture with a quick shutter of the camera lens.

"All done! That wasn't so bad?"

Scorpius shuffled awkwardly.

"I guess." he murmured, before dashing off inside again, clearly embarrassed.

Hermione went over to Draco and took the bucket off his head and brushed some sand off of him.

"That wasn't so bad, right Draco?"

Draco snorted.

"Yeah, if 'wasn't so bad' is equal to 'Oh, that wasn't so bad, I just need to deep clean my scalp to get all this sand and whatever shit was in it off my head', then yeah, it wasn't so bad."

Hermione sighed and extended a hand to him

"Oh, you and you're melodramatics. Now, come on, get up. Let's go get you in the shower."

"Will you take one with me? You know, as my treat for being a good boy during the photo session?" He ran a hand down her arm, "I don't recall you saying no."

Hermione blushed a violent red.

"Prick."

"But you love me anyway!"

She sighed. Merlin only knew why.

**a/n; This was a piece for The Dialogue Prompt Challenge! I had #17 and #46, #17 being "Tone down the sarcasm, would you?" **

**(wow, this story, my last one, and the one for prompt #46 I'm writing all have Scorpius in them. I do love my Dramione family.)**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
